


Errant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [667]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Tony's bored. What trouble does this spell for his coworkers?





	Errant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/27/2001 for the word [errant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/27/errant).
> 
> errant  
> Wandering; roving, especially in search of adventure.  
> Deviating from an appointed course; straying.  
> Straying from the proper standards (as of truth or propriety).
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #332 April Fool.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Errant

Gibbs shook his head as he watched an errant Tony look for amusement in their current slew of boredom and paperwork with no cases. Right now, Tony was playing April Fool’s jokes on as many of his coworkers as he could. He’d already put a sticky note on the bottom of McGee’s mouse, so that McGee would spend forever trying to figure out why his mouse didn’t work. 

Gibbs wasn’t sure what he’d done to Kate, but he was sure he’d done something. DiNozzo had left an April Fool’s Day card on his desk supposedly from a secret admirer, but Gibbs had easily recognized Tony’s handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
